


Chocolate Milk & Fairy Tale

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Chocolate Milk & Fairy Tale

“所以，从什么时候开始他已经能抢走我的头条了？”

纽约的早晨事实上和电影里那些精致有序却又忙碌的画面完全不同，堵塞的车流、喧嚣的人群、咖啡的清香混合着犄角旮旯隔夜的下水道味，衣着光鲜的白领和路边邋遢的流浪汉共处一个镜头里，无数电波交错在城市上空，传递着各种有用的信息和无聊的八卦。

“不是你自己鼓励人家超越你的吗？”Pepper绕过某个一脸无奈的麻烦人物坐到办公桌前，刚点开屏幕，一本印着“新一季大众情人榜”标题的杂志就塞到了她的面前，荣登榜首的，是近期风生水起的某位行业新锐。敬业的女士把杂志推到一边，专心处理起商务信函来，并冷着脸补了一刀：“再说了，虽然业务刚起步，可Peter哪点比不上你？一样MIT毕业，还是白手起家，建立的公司是助人为乐的医疗救助中心，哦，这么看来，他和某个富二代军火贩子确实不能比。”

遭到精准打击的家伙恨恨地将杂志扔进了碎纸机，机器发出嘎吱嘎吱大快朵颐的声音，伴随而来的是Steve轻快的招呼：“早！你们看到Spidy上头条了吗？”

尽管Peter已经是个货真价实的成年人了，他在复联的地位似乎一直都还是小孩子，受到所有人的关注和照顾，毕竟整个团队里也确实没有比他更年轻的Rookie。正式加入复联后，Peter曾经虚心向Steve请教了不少格斗技巧，但由于每次训练到鼻青脸肿后都被另一个人骂惨，最后Steve也不敢再擅自增加小朋友的强度。

“一个偶然的排名而已，何况他那个公司的技术有缺陷，还没有完全成熟。”

“Well，虽然难题还没有攻克，但如果大家发现即将拯救众多病患的天才还是行侠仗义的蜘蛛侠，恐怕热度只会飙升，我看这个头条很有含金量。”Pepper笑着怼了回去。

“可惜还是个小屁孩。”对方很不买账的样子，“等摘下头套他们就知道了。”

“只有你一直当他是小孩子吧，”好好先生Steve忽然也加入了Pepper的阵营道，“你真该看看号角日报在社交网络上的投票。”

“最想要的超英礼物，”女士恰到好处地把屏幕转向了状况外的某人，笑得异常灿烂，“虽然有2057人想要和某个铁罐共度良宵，但超级英雄蜘蛛侠的Spider Kiss得到了惊人的2058票，位居第一。”

“……果真如此，那也只能证明人们的品味确实在走下坡路。”

“啊哈！”Pepper挂着一脸奸笑乐呵呵地看着对方不怎么好看的脸色，“我真该谢谢Peter，能让你露出这种表情。”

“说起来他是不是很久没来过我们这儿了？”Steve好像还没有体会到Pepper语气里的妙处，也没有及时捕捉到Tony在听到这句话后轻轻皱起的眉毛。

Peter升入大学时，为了方便联系——按照小屁孩自己的说法——他们终于交换了手机号码后，史塔克的手机很快就被轰炸一般的短信塞爆（摆脱了轰炸机的Happy对此感到愉悦），他总是有一搭没一搭地回复，几年来竟成了一种习惯。

大学期间Peter忙得不可开交，不仅要完成学业，还要联合几个志趣相投的同学一起完成生物治疗技术的开发，他们见面的时间相比过去急剧减少，偶尔的几次见面也并非完全出于个人原因，更多的是类似社区活动这样的公益目的，不再像过去那样依赖曝光度的Tony Stark会在May的面子下赏脸出席，享受一下被普通民众近距离前呼后拥的感觉，当然还有某些特别突出的崇拜的眼神——欧，没错，那家伙带着面罩呢，可是他就是知道，他能看到面具下那双比加州阳光还炙热的眼睛，有时候他不太确定那温度的意义，是否仍止于多年前的那种崇拜？还是单纯只是自己自作多情了。

按说回到纽约后，Peter应该想过去那样经常来串门或者搞出些烂摊子才是，但他明显感觉到曾经无时无刻绕在身边赶也赶不走的小卷毛开始变得疏远起来，过去占满内存的短信数量也断崖式减少，按说这也并不奇怪，毕竟刚完成从牛仔裤到西装的转型，忙一些是应该的。但老江湖总觉得对方像是有意在拉开距离。何况他也不得不承认，成天围着你转的小卫星不仅偏离轨道，还成了票选第一的大众情人，这滋味确实不怎么好。

与此同时，城市另一端的头条人物也是一副愁眉苦脸的样子。

“你该抽空休息几天，光闷在房间里是想不出解决方案的。”MJ看着她的合伙人一脸魂不守舍的样子，叹了口气，“这次我们的开发速度够快了，你自己体力过人也就算了，不会想逼死我和内德吧？顺便，今天过称的时候内德体重只有过去的2/3了，头发只剩1/2。”MJ说着心有余悸地摸了摸自己的头发。

“还是太慢，史塔克先生当年只用一晚上就开发出了新的元素……”

“人家17岁就已经毕业，你呢？17岁还在订正申请材料上的错别字。”MJ鄙视地斜了对方一眼，意思是差距早就有了可不是一朝一夕的，随后开门见山地总结道，“拜托你，要追求人家就自己去追，别把我和内德兜进来行不行？”

“我现在去约他肯定没用。”Peter叹了口气。

“说的也是，要我说，你可比《名利场》封面给他配的那些女模特看着没意思多了。”说完，MJ就把上一期杂志拍在了青年的卷毛上。

从MIT毕业之后，Peter没有接受史塔克工业递来的橄榄枝，而是迫不及待开始了自己的职业生涯。虽然依旧顶着超英的身份行侠仗义，但他不想再靠复联的红利坐吃山空，更何况，总是赖在那里，让他有一种始终无法独当一面的感觉。

过去，他靠几句漫不经心的鼓励就能得到满足，但自从加入了这个团体后Peter才发现，史塔克先生鼓励别人或许只是他作为核心人物的良好习惯，而且对不同的人有不同的方法，也是在这股调和力下那么些能力突出心高气傲的怪家伙才能融洽相处。复联里人才济济，相比之下他的功劳似乎也并没有那么突出，打架比不过娜塔莎、头脑比不过班纳、肌肉比不过史蒂夫，连填字游戏也比不过Pepper（惨败，而且是惨败）。更重要的是，成员们不仅在整个团体中各司其职，又在团体之外各有建树，在这幅高手云集的背景中，他的位置显得那么幼稚可笑，也从不觉得自己有什么能耐能获得特别的关注。

所以，现阶段似乎并不是一个表白的好时机，很可能会被当成小孩子不成熟的玩笑哈哈糊弄过去。于是Peter一心扑到了自己和同伴们的事业上，而且很快就做出了一些小成果，毕竟他们的项目从大学开始就一直在稳步推进，不到一个月就初有成效，离开正式完成只差最后一项关键技术的临门一脚。

他知道那个人一直在关注自己的一言一行，与其说这是一种压力,倒不如说是他拼命努力的动力。他实在无法想象有一天那双眼睛里如果没了自己的位置，该是一件多么可怕的事情。

“要我说，你干嘛不打个电话约约看呢？和你共度良宵可是民众的第二选择。”另一边，Pepper对着不停check手机短信提示的男人戳着他的痛处，对方听罢也只是稍稍掩饰一下动作，摆出一副满不在乎的样子。

就在他即将把自己的卷发彻底揉塌的某天晚上，Peter收到了来自史塔克工业某人的电话，说是有件事情想请他帮忙。

“新的战甲？！”

“有些地方我或许还得听听你的意见。”

“哦，可是，我是说，真的可以吗？！”Peter站在操作台前不可思议地问道。

“当然。”对方笑着扔给他一个3D实景模型，“不过前提是你能记下所有参数？”

“所有，先生！”战衣是超英、尤其是Iron Man最重要的装备，一直以来，能够直接接触到那些核心参数的只有使用者一人，就连Peter自己都从没接触过如此核心的数据库，他简直不敢相信现在是自己站在这个复联最核心的实验室里，“这简直太不可思议了！我是说，还有其他人？班纳博士、Potts女士，哦还有Happy呢？”

或许是有什么紧急任务？而史塔克先生临时找不到帮手？

“不，你最合适。”有一只手很快掠过了少年的卷发，似乎是在鼓励他，但Peter觉得耳根一下子烫了起来，“我认为，应该把这个任务交给你。”

即使他曾经借着某些看似冠冕堂皇的理由邀请对方来自己的社区参加活动，史塔克先生也止步于礼尚往来，除了刚见面那会儿，他们几乎从没有单独相处的时间。众目睽睽之下，某条界限他一直小心翼翼地维护着，不让自己崇拜的眼神里透露出一丝一毫其他的东西。

“新战衣的防护层在生物识别上速度一直达不到我的预期，你觉得问题在哪儿？”充斥着零件和电子音的夜色里棕发的男人有话没话地问道。

“Umm，大多数情况下会认为是干扰的问题。”

“而不是本身有什么缺陷吗？”屏幕上出现了一个测试模型，上升的曲线代表防护被激活的有效程度，“别着急，你知道所有的数据，只是缺乏时间把它们好好整理，take your time。”一杯热巧牛奶递到少年手里，Peter望着升腾起来的雾气把眼前的屏幕遮住，小小的分子微粒在空气中碰撞，就着他大脑中不断缠绕却一直没有出路的思绪。这个问题的本质在于生物电流，大多数情况下在激活体外的设备时自然会受到外界的干扰，通常的思路也是由那些干扰着手，但如果用什么方法把电流转变成一种不易被干扰的安全频率呢？

雾气散开的时候，少年的眼睛亮了起来：“我明白了！”

不光是战甲的问题，还有困扰他已久的那个细胞体修复的未解难题！！

但对于他的重大发现，史塔克先生装出一副很惊讶的样子——这在旁人看来无法分辨，但对Peter来说却太明显了，他仿佛早就已经知道了青年说出口的每一个字，带着高兴的语气微笑着说道：“我果然没选错人。”

那个瞬间Peter立刻明白了这一次所谓的请他帮忙，事实上应该是完全相反的含义。他当然因为没能独立解决这个问题而感到沮丧，但却又觉得自己仍旧被关注和重视、并用一种非常合适的方式得到了启发。可是，他应该捅破吗？应该表示感谢吗？还是应该说些别的什么呢？在他的心里对方值得太多的东西，而单纯的感谢过于苍白，无法代表他对这个人所有的感情。

等他们走出实验室的时候Potts女士正在厨房里哼着小曲泡着咖啡，清晨的阳光洒在桌面上，报纸散发着属于上个世纪的油墨香。

“欧~所以你们终于约会了？”一头金发化了淡妆的女士看上去精神熠熠，而没怎么打理自己的Peter显然被这句玩笑搞得有些尴尬，不过填字高手可没打算放过这么个好机会，她甚至指了指少年乱糟糟的头毛说道，“看上去像是激烈的一晚。”

“不、不是这样，史塔克先生邀请我一起修理战衣。”这种时候顺着对方说下去完成那个玩笑才是正解，但Peter显然没有这方面的经验，没等边上已经开始皱眉的家伙怼回去就抢着澄清道。

“不赖，实验室，goodchoice。”Pepper笑着看了一眼Peter背后的男人，接收到抗议后给了对方一个意味深长的笑容，随后向Peter道歉，“抱歉，我开玩笑的。”她指了指桌上的报纸，“新一期填字游戏，想试试吗？”

“Nope。”这次，没等Peter回答边上的人就揽过他的肩膀把他往电梯方向带，“别耽误去公司。”

肩膀的重量很快放开，走到门口的那段时间里气氛突然比实验室里沉默了不少，Peter站在阶梯上，大学几年过去，他的个子已经和对方窜到同一个高度，不再需要微微仰视了。这很棒也很糟，现在他跟对方说话时能更清楚的看到那双眼睛的所有细节。

“我这么感觉你似乎对这个‘约会’不太满意的样子？”对方打破沉默，带着一贯的玩笑语气问道。他当然注意到少年身高上的变化，男孩的个头已经有了超越自己的趋势，这很棒也很糟，跟对方说话时他能更清楚的看到那双眼睛的所有细节，但最初的威严却在不知不觉中有所减弱。

“所以，先生，”少年紧了紧背包，鼓足勇气认真地确认道，“等到我的产品完成上市，您愿意和我真正约会一次吗？不是开玩笑的那种。”

**************************

从小Peter就生活在纽约，而宁静从来都不是这座城市的代名词。白天的喧嚣到了晚上并无任何衰减，比起摇篮曲来，遥远的警笛声才是夜色的背景音乐。年幼的他曾经因为恐惧黑暗而必须要开着灯听着睡前故事才能安然入眠，如今，他已经是可以守护其他人夜晚的角色了。

“抱歉，我现在在纽约北部……”Peter对着手机那一头道歉，Karen已经给了他好几次迟到提醒，今天晚上的这场公众说明会关系是产品正式走向市场的第一步，虽然主讲人是市场执行MJ，但作为主要研发人员和创立者的Peter如果缺席，可不会对产品的公众观感产生任何正面影响，尽管他承诺MJ解决手头危机后立刻赶去，但两小时后Spidy还穿着战衣在距离市中心十几公里外的研发中心。

方才的战斗中他带着一小女孩勉强脱险，而为了保住女孩重伤的手臂，Peter火速带着伤员来到研发中心靠新技术的救急。索性，治疗效果很好，不到一个小时，小姑娘原本重伤的右手就能够轻轻抬起。

“数据没问题，睡一晚上就会好的。”已经开始使用假发、并升级为系统部老大的内德看了看哭哭啼啼不愿放手Spidy的小女孩，无视Peter的求救，指了指病床边的玩具和图画书说道，“我给你找了些用得上的‘武器’，MJ说9点的说明会很成功，虽然你没能亲自去，但现场有人替你说了一堆好话，把那些原本想找麻烦的记者唬的一愣一愣的。”

“是吗？”公众说明会上毕竟有很多对头公司派来的人，被找茬也是在预想之中，更何况Peter本人还没有到场，但他没想到居然有人会在这个时候出来替他镇场子，“等等，什么‘武器’，”Peter忽然发现了胖子的重点，“你要开溜？！”

“零点前我得赶去soho约会，这里就交给你啦～”胖子平时就算爬三节楼梯都要哭天抢地，在开溜的时候却跑得比谁都快。

重色轻友脚底抹油的保龄球！

Peter忍住心里的怒吼，把注意力转到小姑娘身上，企图尽早把她哄睡，但吸着鼻涕一脸不安的Rita显然没那么好骗。

“额…你想要听童话故事吗Rita？”Peter试探着抓过一本图画册子，小女孩只是抓着他一遍呜呜抽泣一边摇头。

“那么泰迪熊？或者我们看芝麻街？”

坚持不懈的询问如同撞上石头的鸡蛋，在Rita的摇头中粉碎。

妈呀，现在的小孩儿连芝麻街都拒绝？尚未迈入中年的Peter望着比自己小20岁的小朋友感觉脑壳开始疼起来。

“根据我的观察，小孩子都喜欢巧克力牛奶。”忽然，背后响起了一个惊喜又熟悉的声音，Peter回过头去时，某个穿着异常正式西装的家伙正捧着冒热气的杯子在门口欣赏他手足无措的样子，举起门卡的样子仿佛在军火仓库举起黑卡，“我向你的合作伙伴借了门卡。”对方手里是MJ的工作卡，Peter当然记得自己也给史塔克先生发了邀请函，但之前收到的回复是当天晚上他有其他推不掉的安排恐怕难以出席，当时Peter还懊恼了好一阵。

他想起几个月前，当他好不容易鼓足勇气发出约会邀请的时候，对方似乎非常惊讶的样子，仿佛在听什么不可思议的天方奇谭，长达10秒的沉默甚至让Peter一度以为自己按了暂停键。事实上，说完之后男孩就后悔极了，对方明明是把那个单词当做玩笑，他却擅自当了真，还强行绑架对方回复他突如其来的邀约。

还有比这更糟糕的表白吗？

最后，当对方终于想好了不怎么伤人的词汇和句式，正要开口拒绝时，Peter终于决定自己收回那句唐突幼稚的邀请。

“抱歉，我是开玩笑的，先生。”

他不敢去看对方的表情，虽然最后那个人只是淡然地说了一句“没关系”。

现在，Peter已经完全猜到方才发布会上发生了什么，是谁再一次替他兜底，替他挡住了所有的危机，他早该想到，能让所有那些质疑和动机闭嘴的、永远站在他这一边的，只有面前这个人。

即使是哄小孩这样鸡毛蒜皮无伤大雅的事情，他似乎也能轻松搞定——或许是因为他经常需要“应付”自己的关系吧……

“没错，小朋友，拿着这个。”热巧牛奶虽然递给了Rita，但了然读出他内心的眼神给了Peter。

“您在说我还是小孩子吗？”Peter眼巴巴看着对方解决了他的燃眉之急，在小女孩被热可可引开注意后企图抽出被紧紧勾住的手臂，但却以失败告终——一方面他不敢太用力，另一方面，这项技术确实很成功，他甚至怀疑治疗后的小姑娘握力比之前增加了。

“问号去掉。”对方笑着站起身，“厨房在哪儿，我得去找点吃的……没关系，你留下陪Rita。”热可可确实很有效，而蜘蛛侠也似乎很有小孩缘，平静下来的Rita逐渐不那么紧绷，Peter这才得以抽出快彻底麻木的手臂。不多一会儿，小女孩就对着小英雄玩开了，她给Peter带上了亮片蝴蝶结，颇有些Hello Kitty的神韵，还把床沿上的一整排童话书都塞到了蝴蝶结的怀里，此要挟超英好邻居为自己念睡前故事。

热可可和童话故事或许是让所有小孩子进入无忧岛梦乡的标配，很快，Rita也开始迷迷糊糊，打起了呵欠，而Peter也恰好念到故事的最后一段。

“…最后，公主亲吻了小青蛙，没想到它身上的魔咒真的解除，变成了一位真正的王子，于是他们永远幸福的生活在一起。”

“哇哦…”小女孩似乎已经很困了，但故事对她来说足够精彩，Peter合上书页，女孩仍旧企图和他对话，“Spidy的魔法也会解除吗？”

“什么？”魔法？Peter愣住了。“Spidy还能变回原来的样子吗？”Peter这才想起之前自己紧急情况下来不及找个没人的地方便启动了纳米战衣救人，Rita应该是看到了他前后的变化，以为蜘蛛侠是中了什么奇怪的魔法后变身的产物，怪不得刚才一直拽着他，难道是想保护他吗？“当然会。”Peter笑着说道，“很快就会的，你不用担心。”“真的吗？”“当然真的。”“像故事书里那样？”“就像故事书里那样。”Peter替孩子盖上了被子，“明天一早你醒过来，我就变回来了。”“你保证？”小姑娘的眼皮已经粘哒哒地睁不开了，还在坚持不懈，看样子很为Peter能否恢复成人类担忧。“我保证。”Peter把童话书放到女孩的枕头边，按灭了床头灯。等到他安顿好熟睡的孩子走到客厅的时候，Tony正有些好笑地看着他，Peter反应了几秒，很快意识到这是因为他的头上粘着一个蝴蝶结。“对不起，我好像又给您添麻烦了…”青年把头箍摘下来，一边为一晚上手忙脚乱的经历道歉，“还有，谢谢您帮了我个大忙。”“目前为止我还没碰到过热可可和童话故事搞不定的小孩。”对方的声音融化在夜色里，Peter想起了杯子里升腾起的温柔水气。多少年过去他都会记得那个没有警笛声的夜晚，还有那双逆光中流水般的眼睛。他们第一次见面的时候Peter就意识到了，任何璀璨的光芒和他眼里的底色相比都不值一提。闪光灯的映衬中那双眼睛就像电影里的定格、落到琴键上的雨滴。团队里Peter是当之无愧的话痨，可是他现在想不起任何一个有意义的单词去表达此刻的心情，只能眼睁睁被那些光芒吸引。“……Mr.Stark，”他往前迈了一步，忽然感觉到对面的男人似乎往后悄悄退了一下，脚跟撞到桌脚，逆光的角度让他看不清男人脸上的表情，只能下意识地去追逐那双在明灭中闪烁的眉眼。

“嘿，我可没地方退了，蝴蝶结宝宝。”周围太安静了，Peter甚至在这句话里听到了一丝过去从未辨识到的故作镇定。他能够感觉到对方在下意识地跟他拉开距离，人为制造一条隐形的界限，在他想凑上去的时候适时后退，只剩他一个人在原地默默难堪，“……你累了，早点休息吧。”

这是在……逃避？

大脑深处，那些过去的片段被翻找出来，最远的可以追溯到那个“玩笑”的拥抱。推开车门的时候他找到了一条逃跑路线，那么，如果把他逼到无路可逃呢？从高中开始Peter就一直被他叫做Kid，即使上了大学、有了自己的事业也依然如此，严格来讲当初的少年已然不是孩子了，过分的强调只会让人觉得刻意，Peter为了证明自己可以独当一面一路努力到现在，但这个瞬间，当月光顺着窗框将男人细碎的表情埋入阴影里时，他才忽然觉得事情有些不对头。不停提示两人之间的差距，不一定是为了让Peter难堪，也可能是为了让自己不要越界？过去的Peter只能在对方的语气里听到自己的不足，但这个瞬间他终于明白了那些背地里的过分关注和表面上的满不在乎，确实是出于同一样东西，否则他不会每一次都及时赶到他的身边，就像小时候那些故事里及时出现在危难关头的魔法。“……Mr.Stark。”再迈一步，Peter的嗓音明显沙哑下来，趁男人来得及脱身之前把他逼到了紧贴桌沿的位置。“您能再帮我个忙吗？”他能感觉到，当自己跨过那条看不见的界线时，对方肢体动作的变化，“您听到了Rita说的，我得在天亮前变回原来的样子。如果您还是只当我是个孩子的话，那么至少一个睡前童话您给得起，对不对？”

完美的闭环，把猎物牢牢圈在里面。

“当初是您给我下的咒语。”当初那个车厢里、那个虚假的拥抱里，至少有一方动了真心，“您得负责解开。”

史塔克当然不会告诉对方，在那个超英礼物的投票里，要不是来自Tony Stark的宝贵一票，Spider Kiss怎么可能折桂？可是，这种乱七八糟的表白到底是从哪里学来的？

Tony在耳膜上的敲打声中唯一能冷静思考的就是这个问题。

为什么自己阅人无数却还是在这个环节紧张到感觉不到自己的手指，被指间触碰过的地方纳米战衣自动退去，露出属于人类的皮肤和细腻的温度，手指滑到嘴唇时被对方捉住，另一只手不知何时来到了腰上。显然，是在提醒他疯狂到几乎超速的心跳已经等不下去。

Peter实际上比对方更紧张，他压根分不清究竟是窗帘里的月光更柔软还是嘴唇上的温度更柔软，像是冬日就着热牛奶的高温呼在玻璃上的一团水蒸气，甜腻腻湿漉漉的，把望出去的景色模糊成水晶或是童话般迷离的梦境。

“所以，您愿意跟我约会吗，先生？”褪去战衣的裹挟，露出原本面庞的青年在亲吻结束后轻声、郑重地问道。

而这个问题的答案，也一如那些童话故事完美的结局。

========

怒而码字

灵感来自于TS的All You Had To Do Was Stay


End file.
